Warmth
by Baka Guli
Summary: This is my first fanfic ! Please review.


**Warmth(30.12.06)**

She woke up shivering.

_'Baka Rangiku . . . forgot to close the window'_ she said to herself.

She got out of bed and went to close the window… it was closed.

_'Damn.. hope I'm not sick'_.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked at herself at the mirror _'damn it'_ was all she could say at her extremely pale face.

_'I_ _better find some medicine to reduce the fever_… she thought.

After not finding any medicine she decided to go and ask her taichou for some.

Hitsugaya taichou indeed had some medicine (of course he had… after all he was much more organized than she was) and he told her to take the day off.

On her way back to her room she met Gin.

'Ne, Ran… how're ya?'

'Fine, as usual' she answered.

_'She looked a bit troubled'_; he thought but continued to walk with her and asking her as there is nothing unusual.

'Where're ya goin' Ran?'

'My room' was her answer.

They continued walking in silence for several minutes and then she asked him 'why are you waking with me?'.

'ya don' want me to walk with ya?'.

She didn't have any strength to play his game right now so she started to turn to him so she could face him but she suddenly felt dizzy and lost her balance.

But she didn't hit the cold floor, he caught her.

'Why did ya say ya where okay? He said, not asked. She thought she heard a bit of concern in his voice. 'Ya 're Burning, ya should have stay in bed'.

Then He picked her up, ignoring any kind of protest she might have thought of, and took her to her room.

When they got to her room he put her in her bed and covered her.

'Gin…'

'shhh… don't talk, go to sleep Rangiku'.

'Gin stay with me, will you?'

'sure' he said as he moved a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

He sat next to her and was gently stroking her soft hair until she fell asleep few minutes later.

He kept watching her sleep for few minutes and then he got up and lay next to her, putting his arm around her, he pulled her to him and hugged her, and then also fell asleep.

She woke up curled in his arms, it was warm she noted… nice…

'ya 're awake, how're ya feeling Ran?' he suddenly asked.

She shifted her gaze to him. His head was leaned on his hand and he was looking at her (note: without opening his eyes).

'Better' was her answer.

'Go back to sleep Ran' he whispered, and then kissed her on her forehead. _'she's still too warm'_ he noted. He rest his head next to hers and they both fell asleep once again.

A couple of hours later Rangiku woke again.

The room was lit by a small lamp and the moon light shone through her window.

She looked next to her in the bed… he wasn't there.

She signed _'expected'_ and got out of her bed.

She leaned on the wall next to the window and stared outside.

Suddenly a voice startled her. 'Ya souldn' be out of bed yet Rangiku'.

His voice.

She stared at him, _'he didn't leave her… he stayed…'_

Gin saw the tears that began to fill her beautiful sky blue eyes and went to her, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

'Gomen na… for making you feel worse Ran' he whispered in her ear.

She leaned into him, into his warmth, resting her head on his shoulder she whispered back 'never mind… you're here now…'.

He kissed her on the top pf her head and then rested his head on hers.

_'I'm always hurting her while trying to protect her'_ he thought.

They stood like this for a long time, staring outside when she suddenly shivered. He pulled from her and looked at her, this time with his amazing crimson eyes open.

'ya should be back in bed Ran'.

'Only if you come too' she said, wanting to go back to his warm hug.

He smiled, a real smile not the daily false one, at her demand and pulled her back to her bed.

She lay curled in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

'Ne, Gin…Arigato'.

'For what Ran?'

'For staying with me, for being warm… for keeping me warm…'.

She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him softly on the lips, he returned the kiss, deepening it.

When they broke the kiss she rested her head back on his chest, listening to his heart beats she fell asleep and shortly after her he also fell asleep.

Japanese:

Baka – idiot, stupid

Taichou - captain

Ne – Hey

Gomen Na – I'm sorry

Arigato – thank you


End file.
